


Work It Slow

by Baby_Droll



Series: Let's Talk About Sex, Baby. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Counter Sex, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you:<br/>Stanny with dirty talk over the phone? That could get you used to writing some things out. Basically, telling each other their fantasies and such, while getting too into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny moans again, but this time, it's punctuated by a low curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Listening to "Play" was very inspiring. Also, lots of 112 helped. Don't hate me.

Stiles is lying back on the putrid pink duvet on the bed in his grandmother's guest bedroom with his hand down his pants and his boyfriend panting on the other line and he has never felt more guilty. He's trying to get a good angle, but his waistband is cutting off circulation and he's surrounded by dolls. 

One of the American Girl dolls in the corner is eye level with his dick and it's creeping him out. 

"God, I wish you were here, fuck. Wish I could get on my knees in front of you and make you scream my name like it's the only word you know." Danny's voice is low and frantic in his ear, and Stiles resists the urge to grab his keys and speed back to Beacon Hills just to hear him make the same noises in person. 

Stiles rubs his hand across his cock, peeking at the light under the door to make sure his Aunt Edna isn't about to come bursting in like the Kool-Aid man. 

He shifts the phone to his shoulder, and slowly unzips his pants, trying to shake feeling back to his hand. 

"I wish I could be there, too. Bet you look so good spread out on your bed right now, Danny, I wanna hear you." 

Danny moans, high and loud, and Stiles can hear his hand moving on his cock in the background. 

Stiles moves his hand down the shaft of his cock, gathering up wetness at the tip to jerk himself off with. 

"I just keep thinking about how I bent you over the countertop in the bathroom, fuck, how your legs gave out, fuck."   
Stiles is flooded with heat as he remembers how Danny had to support his weight to fuck him at the perfect angle, how he came so hard he saw stars and blacked out for a second, staring at his sex flushed face in the mirror. 

He moves a hand down behind his balls, swiping a pre-come slick finger across his hole, shivering at the sensation. 

"I want you to do that again, make me watch how good we look together. I want you to grab me by the hair, like you did, make me come without being touched. Just from your cock."   
Danny moans again, but this time, it's punctuated by a low curse. 

"I want you leave scratches on my back again, fuck. You know how much I love it when you lose control like that." 

The desperation in Danny's voice makes Stiles jerk himself rougher and he only gets in a couple more strokes before he's coming so hard his back arches and he gets come on his chin and on the blonde doll across the room. He jerks himself through the aftershocks, and then Danny is coming with a low groan in his ear, panting. Stiles can just imagine the flex of Danny's arm as he gets himself off, how his back arches and his stomach tenses up as he comes. 

He lies there for a second trying to regain feeling in his legs, and he searches around for some kleenex on the bedside table that is covered in   
coloring books. 

"Only three more days, Danny. Then, I swear I'm getting you alone no matter what I have to do." 

Danny chuckles, low and dirty, and Stiles feels his cock twich feebly. 

"Oh, I'll hold you to that." 

The phone slips from Stiles' grip and he scrambles to pick it up again. 

"I honestly hope you mean that literally."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Evolfoalrig on tumblr. I don't bite unless asked, come play!


End file.
